


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started at the beginning of eighth year in what Harry now supposed was a predictable way for them.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, sorry!

“This is nice,” Harry said as the waiter placed a mouth-watering piece of chocolate cake on the table in front of him. “Oliver, you’re spoiling me.” He picked a chocolate chip off the top and popped it into his mouth, smiling at his boyfriend of nearly four week weeks, this being their tenth date.

Oliver beamed back at him and reached out to take his hand. “You're worth it, Harry. You make me so happy.” His warm brown eyes shone in devotion and Harry inwardly cringed. Oliver was exceptionally earnest - all the time - and it was starting to get on Harry’s nerves.

He'd been so flattered when, during the last week Harry’s eighth year of Hogwarts, he’d received Oliver’s owl asking him if he’d like to meet for a drink once he was back in London. Oliver Wood was gorgeous, popular, loyal and clever, everything anyone would want in a boyfriend.

Yet, Harry could barely believe that Oliver wanted to ‘wait’ before having sex, saying he thought they should get to know one another better first, that they didn’t really know one another as adults. “I'm your first boyfriend,” he'd said earlier when Harry had hinted that perhaps they could go back to his flat later and move the relationship on, hoping that if Oliver relaxed a little he might become less boring by default. “Your first time should be special.”

Harry had been on the verge of saying that whilst Oliver was his first boyfriend, he was far from being a virgin but when he'd seen the waiter approach with their food and had decided that now wasn't the time for that revelation. It was an easy assumption to make, he supposed, he hadn’t dated since the war and never been linked with anyone in the _Prophet_ , not since Ginny anyway – and the least said about that disaster the better.

No, he'd had a 'friend', who wasn't actually a friend at all. Someone who had taken his virginity as much as Harry had taken his, who he'd fought with, then fucked with, and sometimes even laughed with when they let their guards down. Someone who could turn him on with one smirk.

A person who has turned out to be so much more than the villain Harry had once thought him to be.

Draco Malfoy.

:::

It started at the beginning of eighth year in what Harry now supposed was a predictable way for them. Another argument between him and Malfoy. One that became physical, that went that step further, and when Harry found himself pinned underneath Malfoy in their empty shared dormitory, struggling and trying to throw a punch at his stupid pretty boy face – a bloke would have to be blind not to notice those pouty lips - something happened that neither of them had expected.

“You're hard,” Malfoy had said gleefully, both of them stopping moving at the words. “Merlin's hairy beard, Potter – you're _hard!_ ” He'd laughed then, short and shocked, his eyes going wide and searching Harry's face for a reaction.

Harry didn't know what it was about him that turned Malfoy into this violent mouthy thug in his presence when he seemed to have made his peace with everyone else who had returned to Hogwarts for the eighth year. Malfoy had approached his other former enemies with words that Harry wasn’t privy to but knew had eased Malfoy’s way for the final year. Even Ron and Hermione had softened with Ron claiming that Malfoy was the only worthy chess opponent in the whole of Hogwarts. There had been no such approach towards Harry despite what had happened in the Room of Requirement during the Battle and Harry's subsequent defence of him at the death eater trials. It was still just Harry he loathed, and that was just fine by Harry because he hated the snarky twat just as much as Malfoy hated him.

“I'm not the only one, am I, Malfoy?” Harry hadn't missed the unmistakable erection poking into his thigh, even if it was just for a millisecond as they fought. He bucked his hips deliberately; grinding his own cock against Malfoy's in order to prove the point. No, he hadn't been wrong. Harry raised a challenging eyebrow, even as the unwanted arousal coursed through him like an illicit shot of Firewhiskey.

The flush that crept up Malfoy's neck was totally worth it. Harry just hadn't anticipated the response it caused would cause in him and certainly not the one mirrored in Malfoy.

That fight had resulted in them both spelling away their own come from their underwear; the two of them slumped against the wall, breathing heavily in awkward silence until Draco found his voice first.

“That was-”

“A mistake,” Harry finished, even as his brain was demanding ‘when can we do that again?’ He clambered to his feet and stared down at Draco who was glaring up at him, everything in his eyes because his face was expressionless. “And you better not tell anyone either.”

Draco sneered and looked away. “As if I'd want anyone to know. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Fine,” Harry spat, wondering what his friends would say if they ever did find out and realising he didn’t actually care, he was done dancing to everyone else’s tune. “See you around.” He pushed away from the wall and stormed away. He didn't turn back, heading straight for the showers.

After the fourth time, the one that resulted in Draco giving Harry a blowjob in the boy's bathroom, they didn't both flee afterwards.

“This still doesn't mean anything,” Harry said, his breathing laboured as he opened Draco’s fly with one hand and pulled out his cock to return the favour. “But if this is going to keep happening then we need some ground rules.”

“I can follow rules,” Draco rasped as Harry’s tongue found the head of his cock. He carded his hands through Harry’s hair and pulled it roughly, just as Harry liked it. “Rules are good, I love rules.”

The 'rules' were hammered out as thus and were very simple:

  1. Tell no one
  2. It's just sex
  3. Can be ended at any time, no questions asked



To Harry, it was the perfect arrangement. Draco was a prick, but he pretty with a talented tongue and Merlin knew Harry needed the distraction from the Battle images in his head that refused to be banished. It was win-win.

:::

“Would you like coffee?” Oliver asked when the waiter cleared away their plates. He'd spent the entire duration of their meal talking about Puddlemere United’s team set up, including the merits and weaknesses of his team mates. All of them.

As much as he loved Quidditch, Harry was bored out of his brain with the topic and feeling brave, a little desperate to move things on and with the intent to wipe his thoughts of pale blond hair and grey eyes clean of his mind he said, “No, I'd like you to take me home and fuck me into the mattress, or me you, I don’t mind which.” He stared unblinkingly at Oliver, trying to suppress the sudden desire to giggle at Oliver's expression of horror.

“Harry, I don't think we're ready for that quite yet,” Oliver said, shifting uncomfortably.

“ _I_ am very ready,” Harry said, making sure to look right into Oliver’s eyes. “You should know that I'm not a virgin. There was someone at school; we had an ‘arrangement’.”

Draco's face flashed into his mind. Draco’s beautiful naked body, all that pale skin and lithe muscle. The terrible scars that Harry’d put there but Draco wouldn’t let him apologise for. The expression on his face when Harry had told him that he had met someone else, or in the case of Draco, the lack of expression. It was always the same with him. The only time he showed any kind of passion was when they were fucking.

Merlin, Harry missed him.

:::

Harry chewed a chocolate slowly, going over and over in his head what to say to Draco about Oliver’s invitation.

He was flattered by Oliver's interest. He was fed up of being invisible as a person who was more than the ‘saviour’ – Oliver knew him of old. Draco only sought him out when he wanted sex and anything that followed was a bonus. They never came to one another just to spend time and _be_.

When the door opened to the only person the room had permission to allow inside, Harry was on his third chocolate.

“Blimey, Potter, you looked for a moment there like you might actually be having an original thought.” Draco kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the bed next to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's obligatory insult-instead-of-saying-hello greeting. “Fuck you,” he said without any steam, his mind whirring. He didn't know why he was so worried about it all. Draco knew the rules.

Draco laughed. “That sounds like a plan to me,” he smirked and sat up to yank his shirt and jumper off in one smooth move before leaning over to kiss Harry. “I want you in me. I’ve thought of nothing else all day.”

Harry closed his eyes. Draco knew exactly what to say to get him going. This fuck-buddy arrangement had served them well this past year. They'd almost become friends and pillow talk was quite revealing actually, but it was still just sex no matter how comfortable they had become with one another. Draco had never as much as hinted that he wanted any more.

One last time. That was all this was anyway, no matter what happened with Oliver Wood. They finished Hogwarts this week – nothing had been said about taking this arrangement with them. It was going to end here, tonight, regardless.

It _had_ ended that night, after Draco had slowly ridden Harry to a fiery orgasm and collapsed down at his side, breathing heavily. “So – after we leave on Friday-” Draco had begun and Harry had panicked.

“I’m going on a date with someone,” he blurted. “So I supposed it's just was well school finishes this week as we wouldn't be seeing each other anyway.”

Draco stilled, the blank expression back. “Who?”

“Oliver Wood.”

Draco snorted and rolled to his feet. “Well I guess this is it then, Potter,” he said, pulling on his clothes. “Have a nice life and all that.”

And he was gone.

:::

Harry stood paced outside the gates of Malfoy Manor wandering if this was the right decision. Oliver had been none too pleased when he'd announced that perhaps the relationship wasn't going to work out and Harry was sorry he was upset, but the fact that he himself was not even remotely regretting the decision only went to prove he was doing the right thing ending the relationship.

There was every chance Draco wouldn't want to see him. He'd given Harry no hint that he felt anything for him, not on the face of it, but Harry had come to realise something about Draco Malfoy. Draco only wore that mask of indifference when he cared enough to hide his feelings. He'd spent enough time with him to know that if nothing else.

He also knew that he was proud, stubborn and not as confident as he liked people to believe. Harry should have done it months ago…should have _realised_ it months ago! He had to tell Draco how he felt about him. If his response was negative then fine, well, Harry would live.

The old saying 'you don't know what you've got till it's gone' reverbed in his head. So true. He'd known he wanted more from Draco, but he hadn't admitted it to himself until he wasn't in his life anymore how in love with him he really was. He should never have been swayed by Oliver! All Oliver had was good looks and charm, he wasn't witty and clever like Draco was, wasn’t a mystery waiting to be solved…didn’t set Harry’s pulse racing just by being in the same room.

He wasn't Draco Malfoy, full-stop.

He was startled from his pacing by the appearance of a house elf in front of him. “Jiggy is enquiring if Mr Potter is planning on ringing the bell or if he is going to hover outside all night.”

“I was going to ring the bell in a moment,” Harry snapped and felt instantly guilty.

The elf appeared to roll its eyes and said, “Come with me,” and took Harry's hand. Harry was Apparated into the manor and directly into a small sitting room where Draco was curled up on a winged sofa facing the window. When Harry and the elf appeared he almost fell out of the chair in surprise.

“Jiggy, what-?” Then he caught sight of Harry and before he could make it Harry saw the despair and the joy cross his face. “Potter, what do you want?”

Draco had lost weight. He’d already been slender, but his clothes were a little loose and his skin had lost its glow. Harry wanted to hug him and make him promise to take care of himself from now on – that _Harry_ would take care of him for always.

“I broke it off with Oliver,” he said, watch Draco carefully for a reaction.

“So you thought that we could resume our old arrangement did you?  Well, Potter, go to hell.” Draco was furious and that was what Harry had wanted to see. When he got angry he forgot to hide his other emotions and Harry could see it all.

Draco was bloody magnificent when he was angry. Harry wondered how he had even allowed himself to think of Oliver Wood when he’d had Draco right there all along.

“No. Oliver bored me stupid. I prefer my company a little more argumentative and sarcastic, preferably tall and blond.”

“You’re too late, Potter, I won't be anybody's second choice!” His eyes burned up at Harry, giving it all away.

“You're not second choice, Draco,” Harry said softly, hunkering down to his knees in front of Draco. “You've been first choice for a long long time. I just didn't realise that until I lost you.”

“You didn't lose me, you threw me away,” Draco said, his eyes fixed on Harry's, full of what Harry prayed was hope.

“I wanted you to ask me to stay.” Why hadn’t he admitted to himself that that was what he wanted, what he had been waiting for?

Draco reached out a hand and brushed his fingers along Harry's cheek before sticking his nose in the air and saying, “I'll think about it.”

Harry smiled. If Draco wanted to make him jump through hoops for a while, then let him, he'd expected this. His Malfoy pride wouldn't allow him to just give in straight away.

“Okay, send me an owl when you've made up your mind.” Harry stood and turned for the door.

“Wait,” Draco said when Harry reached the door, his voice a low whisper.

Harry stilled and turned to face Draco, his heart hammering crazily.

“Stay,” Draco rasped and held out a hand. “ _Stay._ ”


End file.
